Vacances, romances ou souffrance ?
by Mustsuki
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand les membres participant des grands jeux magiques partent en vacances à Akane Beach ? Mira se fait attaqué dans une ruelle, Natsu casse tout, Gajeel fout la merde, Sting, Rogue et Yukino intègrent Fairy tail, et bien d'autres surprises les attendent encore !
1. Vacances !

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**  
**Me revoilà pour ma seconde fic ! =)**  
**J'espère quelle vous plaira**  
**Bonne lecture ( on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre ) ;)**

* * *

_Cher Marakof Dreyar _

_ Avec vos exploits accomplis lors des grands jeux magiques, nous avons pris la décision d'offrir des vacances de rêve à Akane Beach aux membres participant des grands jeux magiques. Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Mistgun, Juvia Lokser, ainsi que Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragnir, Grey Fullbuster, Erza Scarlett et Wendy Marvell._

_ Puis nous souhaitons aussi que Roméo Combolto et Levy McGarden participent à ce voyage. Leur présences semblent sollicitées pour exaucé la demande du conseil magique à leur sujet._

_ Leur départ se fera le 12 juillet à 10h30 à la gare de Magnolia. Ci-joint, les billets de train ainsi que les jewels nécessaires pour leurs vacances._

_Merci de leur transmettre_

_le message au plus vite._

_ Mr. Clay Sakura,_

_ Maire du village de Magnolia_

* * *

Dans une grande auberge, un vieil homme petit et moustachu se racla la gorge avant de commencer :

« Mes enfants, le maire du village nous a fait une offre » Silence. Ce silence était inhabituel. D'habitude, Natsu courrait de partout et se battait en permanence, des ''ta gueule'' se faisaient entendre et puis celui qui prononçait ce mot se faisait entraîner dans la baston. Comme le maître avait dit que l'annonce était importante, personne n'osait parler. Et pour cause, lors de la dernière annonce Natsu avait fait l'idiot et s'était fait écraser par le pied titanesque du maître. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, repris le vieux, le maire nous a fait une offre. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, Mistgun, Jubia, Levy et Roméo vont partir pour Akane Beach ! » Silence. Soudain Natsu se mit à sauter de tous les côtés en hurlant « Ouais, super ! » Lucy et tout les autres se joignirent à lui ! « Ahem, maître, pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? fit Alzak en pointant le petit groupe du doigt d'un air gêné.

-Alzak et vous autres, je sais que ça vous énerve mais c'est comme ça. Et puis ils l'ont bien mérité après leurs exploits des grands jeux magiques. Ensuite les joies, les peines ont des partages. Le lien qui nous unis nous a permis de survivre.

-Je suis… Je suis désolé, maître… disait Alzak qui avait pâlit »

Effectivement, grâce au lien extraordinaire qui les unissait, ils avaient survécu à l'attaque du dragon noir de l'apocalypse Acnologia sur l'île de Tenro grâce au premier maître : Mavis.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucy se retrouvait chez Natsu et Happy « Chouette maison, commença la blonde

-Bof, répondit Natsu la tête enfoncée dans son écharpe.

-Si, si, elle est grande et vous avez un jardin et ça c'est super !

-Ouais, fit Happy

-Bon, Lucy, tu viens avec moi, je vais faire ma valise.

-Euh… Ok… répondit la constellationiste pas très sure d'elle »

Il lui fit vister la maison, qu'elle trouva très jolie d'ailleur.

La chambre de Natsu était une grande pièce aux murs marron clair et blancs avec un vieux plancher et avec un grand lit aux draps rouges. Sur un meuble en bois, était posé une sorte de pierre rouge. « Dis Natsu, c'est quoi ça ? demanda Lucy en pointant du doigt le drôle d'objet.

-Ah ça, c'est une écaille d'Igneel, répondit-il. »

La tristesse du jeune homme pouvait se lire dans ses yeux kaki.

_Igneel._

Ce ''gentil dragon'' qui l'avait éduqué pendant toutes ces années. Éduqué par un dragon ? Ceci est bizarre… Mais c'est la vérité, Igneel la magie du chasseur de dragon mais pas seulement il lui avait enseigné l'art de lire et d'écrire. (Erza lui avait elle aussi appris à lire… au début de son entrée a la guilde Natsu savait juste lire les noms de nourriture…).

Puis un jour sans laisser de trace le « père » de Natsu l'avait abandonné sans une explication sans un mot d'adieu. Mais Natsu aimait Igneel et il l'aimera sans doute jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Natsu ? Tu fait ta valise ? dit Lucy avec un drôle d'entrain comme pour apaiser le chagrin de son coéquipier a la touffe rose. Il fut tiré se sa rêverie.

-Oui tu as raison. Merci Lucy.

IL est vraiment bizarre des fois… Pourquoi est qu'il m'a remercié ? Se demanda la constellationniste intérieurement. Natsu fouilla dans son armoire en pin foncé. Au passage Lucy remarqua que c'était tout en désordre. Enfin de la part de Natsu elle ne l'imaginait pas autrement. Il sortit quelques habits. Tous se dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Puis sans meme chercher a plié ses affaires, il les bourra dans son sac. Hé Natsu tu pourrais au moins les plier fit Lucy d'un air accusateur

-Mais sa me gonfle dit il agacé

-Fait un effort au moins renchérit gentiment la blonde

Il ressortit toutes ses affaires de son sac sans aucune délicatesse. Il attrapa un t-shirt avec vivacité. Et l'étala sur le sol, puis entreprit de la plier tant bien que mal. Mais rien ne vin a part une lamentable boule de tissu. Bon je vais le faire annonça finalement la mage des étoiles exaspérée

-Merci ma blonde… répondit t'il sans aucune expression sauf peut être le soulagement

Lucy ne put s'empêché de rougir. Ma blonde le mots de Natsu résonnait en boucle dans sa tête. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris a ce dragon ? Elle sentit une légère pression sur l'épaule. Ça va pas ? demanda le mage de feu en direction de la blonde en plissant les sourcils.

-Si, si ne t'inquiète pas mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de m'appeler ma blonde ? répondit la mage stellaire

-Bah je sais pas c'est sorti tout seul. Comme sa. Fit t'il d'un ton gêné

-…

Elle continua donc de plier les vêtements de son coéquipier.

Plus tard après le passage chez Natsu et Happy, ils allaient chez lucy. Elle aussi elle avait une valise a faire. Elle aussi était fatiguée après cette journée éprouvante. Le lendemain le petit groupe devait être prêts pour 10h a la guilde. Le départ à la gare de Magnolia se faisait a 10h30. Natsu tu peux prendre la salle de bain pendant que je fais, ma valise décréta Lucy.

-ok…

Quelques secondes plus tard lucy attrapa sa valise rose à petit cœur blanc. Elle pris ses habits favoris. Elle ne pouvait pas emporter tout son dressing… il lui restait son nécessaires de toilette mais qui était dans la salle de bain. En allant toquer a la porte pour dire a son amis de se dépêcher elle contempla son reflet dans la glace. Sous ses yeux noisette se dessinaient d'horribles cernes. Elle frappa Natsu ? T'as bientôt fini demanda la constellationniste.

-Euh, j'en pour 5 minutes encore je pense, répondit-il en rallumant le robinet d'eau de la douche

-Natsu bouge-toi, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de prendre mon bain et me glisser sous ma couette lança t-elle. Même avec le bruit de l'eau, il avait sans doute entendu lucy.

5 minutes plus tard, le mage de feu avait fini. Dans la salle de bain la chaleur était oppressante, il y avait de la buée sur le miroir. Lucy pris donc sa place. Elle se prélassait dans l'eau chaude son bain. Un bruit retentit attisant toute la curiosité de la mage des étoiles. Pas grave se dit t'elle, car pour la blonde la bain était un moment de détente. Puis elle entendit la petite voix de l'exceed bleu Lucy, je peux cuisiner Natsu a faim commença-t-il

- oui si tu veux, répondit Lucy sereinement

- Merci.

Ce dialogue n'était pas normal pour Lucy. Un chat qui cuisine. Soudainement, elle se rendit compte de la situation. Elle sortit vivement de son bain, se roula dans sa serviette rose pale. Elle déboula dans la cuisine et lâcha Happy, hors de question que tu cuisine dans MA cuisine

-Mais Natsu a faim répliqua le petit chat bleu

-Ouais je crève la dalle renchérit Natsu l'air de rien.

-Bon, je cuisine, mais bien parce que c'est vous concéda la mage énervée et sans grande conviction

Elle se dirigea vers un placard aux portes bleu, comme le ton de cuisine et de sa nappe elle sorti un paquets de pâtes stellaires, rapporté par Virgo.

Après avoir mangé (enfin Natsu) elle boucla sa valise. Ils allèrent se coucher.

Quand elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller elle vit son bracelet aux reflets argenté posé sur sa petite table de chevet. Elle le prit dans ses mains. Elle posa son regard dessus puis sur Natsu, sur le bracelet, sur Natsu puis pour finir sur Natsu. Des larmes chaudes ruisselèrent sur ses joues, puis s'écrasèrent sur l'oreiller. Pourquoi ? Peut être était-ce en souvenir de se père qui ne l'avait pas vraiment été. Elle se rappela de tout se anniversaire qu'il avait oublier de lui souhaiter, tout ses anniversaire passer seule en pleurant dans sa chambre. Tous ces cris, toute cette colère déferlant sur elle, sur cette petite fille vulnérable, qui était devenu plus forte avec le temps. Ce père à qui elle avait dit adieux car il avait attaqué sa famille.

Sa vraie famille _Fairy Tail._

Et l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Natsu. La blonde sentait qu'on la secouait dans tous les sens. En effet, le dragon slayer qui avait relâché son étreinte la secouait comme un sac a patates. « Lucy, calme-toi ! Je suis là, disait Natsu paniqué

-Lucy… » fit l'exceed qui visiblement s'inquiétait pour elle. Lucy pleurait Toujours. « Lucy ! Bon sang ! Lucy ? Natsu avait parlé fort, très fort.

-Natsu…Lucy avait retrouvé ses esprits.

Lucy ! fit Happy en levant ses petites pattes bleues vers le ciel.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda Natsu.

-Natsu… Merci, ça va mieux. Mais ce bracelet…

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ce bracelet ? demanda le jeune homme dont le sourcil droit venait de se lever par intrigation.

-C'est le dernier cadeau qu'il a pu m'offrir avant sa mort… murmura Lucy les yeux baissés.

-Ah… répondit Natsu en se frottant la tempe.

-Aller, maintenant dodo, fit Happy qui était visiblement content que tout ça soit finit.

-Il a raison, confirma Lucy qui tombait de fatigue. Lucy se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit. A cause des ronflements de Natsu ou en souvenir de son père.

Le lendemain, à la guilde, c'était l'effervescence. « Levy n'est toujours pas arrivée, alors qu'on part dans 20 minutes, disait Mirajane inquiète. La blanche sentit une pression sur son épaule, sa cadette. Lisana. « Mira-nee, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure qu'elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre », fit-elle. Effectivement, elle avait raison. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva. « Désolé les amis, haletait Levy. Ma valise est trop lourde. » En effet, sa valise était aussi grande qu'elle.

Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là, on va pouvoir partir, fit Erza.

-Oui, répondit Wendy enthousiaste.

-En avant pour le paradis ! Lança Roméo tout aussi enthousiaste que le dragon slayer céleste.

Paradis, hein ? Erza et Jellal échangèrent un regard entendu. Tous deux se rappelaient de leur enfance dans la soit dis en '' Tour du Paradis ''. Erza se rappelait de Jellal vaillant et gentil qu'elle avait tant aimé dans son enfance. Puis de ce Jellal possédé par Zeleph, qui était devenu un vrai démon et qui avait infligé tant de tristesse à la rousse. Akane beach etait aussi l'endroit ou elle avait revu ses anciens amis, son frère, Shaw, et les autres et puis ce Jellal malsain, malfaisant. Mist-Gun s'était rapproché d'Erza et lui murmura Erza, c'est du passé tout ça

-oui tu a sans doute raison répondit la rousse avec le regard perdu dans la vague de ses souvenirs les plus profonds

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés a destination, Akane beach et ses longues plages de sable fin.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? ^O^**

**Review ?**


	2. Arrivée, et 1ere sortie !

**Me revoilà, voici mon 2ieme chapitre et j'espere qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée, et 1ere sortie !**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination, Akane beach et ses longues plages de sable fin. Ils se dirigèrent à la mairie, pour avoir les clés. Un maire se doit d'aider un autre maire. Naturellement. Comme prévu, ils furent accueillis par le maire d'akané. Mr. Yagami. Ils furent conduits dans son bureau. Enfin surtout Laxus et Mirajane. Les autres devaient attendre dehors. Et s'il avait laissé Erza en retrait c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il fallait qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour surveiller les garçons. Surtout Natsu …

Encire plus tard dans la journée, le soleil commençait a décliner, ils se rendirent joyeusement a la villa. C'était un endroit superbe, ils étaient tous ébahis devant une telle beauté. En effet, l'entrée se faisait par une grand portail blanc, après il fallait suivre une allé de gravier beiges, avec sur chaque coté des pots de fleurs de diverses couleurs. Pour enfin arrivé sous le porche d'entré. Levy regardait le mur de la porte et puis elle vit une plaque avec inscrit dessus en lettres fines noires Villa des fées alors elle lança Hé les amis, vous avez vu le noms de villa ?

-Les Fées hein ?! fit Roméo tout émerveillé

-Oui ! répondit la petite bleu toute enthousiaste

Ils firent le reste de la visite de la villa dans le plus grand silence. Sauf pour Natsu et Roméo qui courrait de partout. Luxus tonna Si, vous cassez quelque chose, faudra rembourser ! Roméo se calma, visiblement, il avait peur du grand blond. Natsu courrait toujours. Au bout de quelques minutes il se calma (allez savoir pourquoi). Mirajane posa une question de la plus haute importante, qui allait dormir avec qui ? Qui dormira avec qui ? demanda t'elle alors, puis sans que les autres ai le temps d'intervenir, elle reprit Mais ne vous inquiéter pas j'ai mon idée sur la chose.

-Mira… soupira Lucy, pour elle cs'était mauvais signe quand son amie avait une idée, soit elle était super soit complètement décalée.

-Lucy, je pense que tu devrai dormir avec Natsu fit elle en toute innocence

-Quoi ?! Fit elle indignée. Même si au fond d'elle-même sa ne la dérangeait pas parce qu'il dormaient souvent ensembles.

-Lucy, je pense que c'est une bonne idée approuva la rousse avec le sourire

-Moi aussi Lu-chan confirma Levy

-Puisque c'est comme ça d'accord ! conclu la blonde énervée

Chouette une rivale de moins pensa une certaine bleue. Après Jellal décida de se mettre avec Erza, ce qui paraissait logique. Puis Wendy et Roméo ensembles. Pou les autres Lucy eu une idée miraculeuse. Elle avait pris deux boites chacune contenant des papier de couleur. Une boite pour les garçons, une boite pour les filles. Chacun piochèrent à leur tour, et le hasard faisait les choses. Par exemple Jubia avait pioché un papier vert, Grey aussi. Ainsi, ils partageront une chambre. Donc pour conclure, Levy est avec Gajeel, et Mirajane avec Laxus.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine, dans une ambiance plus que chaleureuse, Erza cuisinait, pendant que les autres discutaient et rigolaient Haha Natsu ! Rigolait Lucy.

-Mr. Grey votre pantalon lâcha Jubia en rougissant.

-J'ai faim, venait de gémir Gajeel

-C'est prêt s'exclama joyeusement Erza. Elle déposa la grande casserole au centre de la table. Elle avait fait du steack d'agneau en sauce avec des légumes, et ça sentait bon.

-Happy te plein pas ! grommela Carla

-Mais… je voulait du poisson… fit le petit chat bleu

-Une autre fois !

Ils attaquèrent le repas, tout se déroula bien, au début. Apres ça dégénéra. Natsu avait renversé son assiette sur Grey, qui s'énerva et tapa Gajeel par inadvertance et une baston éclata. Soudain, une lumière intense apparut. Un éclair. Laxus. Stop ! Calmer vous ! Assena t'il à l'intention des 3 mages.

-Laxus ! hural le mage de feu qui venait de lui sauter sur le dos

Le grand blond sentait une lourde pression sur le dos. Il s'énerva encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il attrapa Salamander et l'envoya balader à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le mur trembla dans un grand bruit quand Natsu le percuta. Le mage était K-O. Un filet de sang lui coula le long des lèvres et du menton. Merde, j'y suis allé un peu fort marmonna Laxus un peu embèté.

-ça c'est sur ! Rétorqua Lucy qui s'était précipitée vers Natsu.

-Désolé, s'excusa le mage de foudre

-C'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'excuser mais pour lui ! S'exclama Lucy qui eu un éxès de colère

-Bon en attendant mangeons conclua Erza

Lucy revient à table mais avant, elle s'était occupé de Natsu. Elle lui avait néttoyé le sang, ensuite elle l'avait allongé sur le canapé. Merci Lucy, fit happy reconnaissant envers la blonde.

-De rien, il aurait fait pareil pour moi non ? Demanda Lucy gentilment

-Non répondit le petit chat bleu en pouffant Cette phrase avait provoqué un éclat de rire au sein des mages

Ils réussirent donc a mangé dans la calme et la bonne humeur. Cependant il manquait quelque chose au bonheur de la blonde. Il lui manquait Natsu, son coéquipier.

A la fin du repas, le mage de feu n'était toujours pas revenu à lui. Lucy, Wendy et Happy étaient assis à coté de lui Wendy c'est normal qu'il soit toujours KO , demanda une Lucy inquiète

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste entrain de dormir fit Wendy avec amusement

-Pfff sacré Natsu soupira la mage des étoiles rassurée, comme le petit chat bleu

Des bruits de pas provenaient des escaliers, quelques secondes plus tard un mage brun fit son entrée dans la pièce et lança On va voir le coucher de soleil sur la plage, vous venez ? Demanda Roméo

-Oh oui avec plaisir s'exclamèrent t'elle en cœur.

-Happy, tu peux réveiller Natsu ? Demanda le blonde

-Oui.

-Je vais me changer fit Lucy

-Moi aussi renchérit Wendy

-On part dans 10 minutes conclua le brun.

Lucy et Wendy se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Lucy choissisait ses habits dans sa valise. Quand Natsu entra dans la chambre T'es réveillé ! S'exclama t'elle visiblement contente de voir son coéquipier

-Oui, mais Happy m'a foutu des poissons dans le bouche... C'est super comme reveil ! Brailla Natsu ironiquement

Lucy se mit à pouffer, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une demi heure plus tard, dans le salon tous était là. On ne vous attendais plus s'exclama Grey

-Ah bon, on a mis longtemps ? Demanda Lucy

-Ben oui, vous avez mis une demi heure au lieu de 10 minutes, alors on se posait des questions fit Mirajane avec un sourire narquois

-Mirajane, on a rien fait du tout, je me suis juste changée. S'indigna Lucy

-Bah tu t'es changée do-

-A la salle de bain rajouta rapidemant Lucy

-Au lieu de vous chamailler on devrait y aller termina Erza

Plus tard, ils étaits à la plage, il y avait autant de lumières que de passant. Il y avait des touristes, des mages qui parlaient, rigolaient dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Erza ne put pas résiter à la tentation, alors, elle décida de s'offrir une glace a la fraise.

Ils étaient assis sur la plage, l'eau venant leurs chatouiller les orteils. Il contemplaient le coucher du soleil. Il se couchait sous leurs yeux, laissant place à l'obsurité et à la toison argenté.

* * *

**Note : toison argenté = le firmament ou le ciel étoilé. J'aime bien le therme de " la toison argenté". Ceux qui lisent la guerre des Clans comprendront !**  
**Dédi au fans ! ;)**  
**Reviews ? Ca fait toujours plaisir :3**


	3. sous-entendu, baiser, emmerde

**Coucou, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, et par conséquant j'ai mis plus longtemps à l'écrire !**  
**Remerciments à tous ceux qui me suisvent et qui ont posté des commentaires et puis grand merci au lecteurs =)**  
**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : 1ere sous-entendu, 1er baiser, 1ere emmerde !**

Le lendemain matin, une jeune femme au cheveux bleus contemplait le levé du soleil, c'était l'aube. Elle avait passée une nuit sans dormir. Pourtant elle dormait avec son bien aimé. _Son bien aimé_. Non, c'était un amour a sens unique. Cela faisait presque maintenant, un an que Jubia avait intégré Fairy Tail. Mais Grey ne ressentait toujours rien pour elle. Pourtant, pourtant ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensembles. Mais rien n'y fesait, et rien n'y fera. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucy était allongé sur son drap de bain. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. Elle se remémorait les événements de la matinée. Joie, haine, rancœur,rage, bonheur, ces sentiments là formèrent une véritable tempète en elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi …

-FLASH BACK

C'était l'heure du petit déjeuné. Ils discutaient en mangeant, dans une ambiance animée. Gajil défiait Natsu du regard, quand il lâcha soudain Alors la salamandre, tu nous avait pas dit que t'avais couché avec la bunny Girl

-Quoi ?! Fit Natsu qui s'énerva au quart de tour et qui avait attrapé Gajil pour l'emmener de force à l'écart

-Non mais je rêve comment ose t'il dire une chose pareille ! S'exclama Lucy plus gênée quand colère

-hé ben pas gêné celui là... Lança Grey, se qui ne fit qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie

-Grey n'en ragoûte pas ok ? Grommela Lucy dont la colère bouillonnait de plus en plus en elle

-Lu-chan... Tenta Levy, elle voulait calmé son amie

-Rhaaah ! Levy, je sais pas comment tu fais pour aimé un type pareil ! Fulmina la constellationniste

Elle quitta brusquement la table et alla s'enfermée dans sa chambre. Natsu lui tabassait Gajil.

Plus tard tous amis était passé, mais elle ne voulait voir personne, parlé à personne. Lucy je peut entrer ?

-Oh Natsu oui !

Elle semblait contente de pouvoir voir l'homme avec qui elle fut victime de ce malentendu. Il entra. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, par pur envie de chaleur et de réconfort. Natsu fut surpris de la réaction de la blonde, mais il en était heureux. Il l'enlaça lui aussi. Lucy, tu sais que je nous ai vengé ! Annonça t'il fièrement

-Merci, mais et toi ça t'as pas fait flic qu'il dise ça, sans raison ?

-Non, enfin si, enfin... Peut être qu'un jour...

-Tu insinue quoi par là ? Demanda la mage des étoiles a la fois gênée et intriguée Elle se déserat de l'étreinte de Natsu et le regarda bien en face.

-Bah... peut être qu'un jour on ...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il colla son front à celui de Lucy. Leurs nez se touchaient. Lucy sentait le souffle de Natsu lui caresser le visage. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça. Puis natsu approcha ses lèvres vers celles de Lucy et il l'embrasa.

FIN FLASH BACK-

Lucy se tourna sur sa serviette et vit Mirajane, entrain d'attaché ses cheveux neiges et elle lança Lucy, tu veux jouer au volley avec nous ?

-Avec plaisir ! Répondit la blonde

-Bon alors Lucy tu vas avec Natsu et jubia, et moi je jourais avec Laxus et Mira fit une erza autoritaire

Lucy s'accrocha au bras de Natsu ce que Mira remarqua et ne pus s'empecher de faire un commentaire Oh ? Depuis quand tu '' sautes'' comme ça sur Natsu ?

-Hein ? Fit Lucy qui s'empourpait

-Regarde Lâcha jubia Elle bessa la tête et vit que son bras était enrouler autour de celui de Natsu

-Haha ! Vous êtes ensemble ricana Mirajane

La blanche se dirigéaa vers les autres qui jouaient eux aussi au ballon mais dans l'eau. Elle les héla et leur lança Notre cher Salamandre et notre chere constellationniste sont ensemble !

-Je suis contente pour vous ! Fit Wendy

-Moi aussi rajouta Levy

-Ah bah se matin j'avais raison ! rétorqua Gajil

-Nooon ! pleurnicha Lucy qui en avait marre de cet imbécile

Ils avaient passés toute la journée à la plage et avaient décidés de finir la soirée au restaurant. Ils étaient tous a table dans l'ambiance habituelle. Mais Mirajane n'allait pas très bien. Depuis le début de la journée, elle se sentait observée. Traquée. Plus tard dans le repas elle décida d'aller faire un tour. Elle s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle, étroite, obscure et déserte. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Plus loin elle distingua une silhouette féminine se découpée dans la pale lueur de la lune qui était pleine ce jour. La personne qui était devant elle avait la tête penchée d'une manière effrayante. Elle sentit une pression sur ses poignets, on lui les avaient ligotés sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle jeta un cou d'œil a ses poignets, il étaient attachés avec une drôle de corde rousse. Elle se retourna et vit un visage vraiment effrayant. Elle se mit a hurler mes ses cris furent étouffés. Elle avait été bâillonné. Là encore par une drôle de corde rousse. Et puis elle compris. Elle essaya de dire Fre Fre ?_ Flare. Flare Corona. _Elletenta alors de se transformé en satan soul mais elle n'y arrivait pas. elle était mal Alors Mirajane ? On peut pas utiliser le magie ?

-OOOOAAAA hurla la blanche qui se démenait dans tous les sens

Elle tenta de se libérée. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Flare s'en prenait à elle. Elle mordillait es cheveux qui tombaient un à un, au moins elle pourrait parler maintenant Pourquoi tu fais ça demanda la demone hors d'elle

-Hinhinhin ! Pour faire souffrir Laxus et marakof répondit sadiquement la mage de Raven Tail

-Les faires souffrir ?! C'est vraiment MINABLE ! Vociféra Mirajane en insistant bien sur le dernier mot

Flare envoya Miarajane valser qui allait heurter le mur au lieu de quoi elle heurta Laxus Laxus soupira la blanche rassurée. Les yeux verts de Laxus lançaient des éclairs. Raven tail la putain de guilde de mon pere !? Pourquoi vous voulez lui faire du mal ?

-C'est évidant ! Pour te faire souffrir ! Toi ! Le fils d'iwan !

-Me faire du mal en vous en prenant à elle, prenez vous en à moi ! Fulmina Laxus

-Oh mais que c'est terrible de voir ses amis souffrir ricana Flare

-Va te faire foutre ! Mon père avec toi ! Cracha le mage de foudre

Son père. Non, pour lui, ce n'était pas un père. C'était juste un être laid dépourvu de toutes émotions et de tous remords. Une machine à cause de la peine autour de lui. Et à commencer par Luxus. IL lui avait fait de la peine et tué sa mère. Iwan avait tué sa propre femme. Le blond était en colère. On s'en était pris à Mira, à la guilde.

Luxus frappa Flare en lui mettant un poing. Mais celle-ci riposta. Luxus avait le bras droit ensanglanté. Mira perdit l'équilibre, Flare l'avais frappé à la cheville et à la cuise droite. Dans sa chute elle vit une silhouette Luxus ! C'est lui qui annihile notre magie ! S'écria t'elle en pointa du doigt l'homme en question Elle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Luxus s'élança vers le mage de Raven tail mais Flare l'en empêcha. Il l'assomma, et elle tomba au sol inerte. Luxus abattit un coup de pieds puissant dans les parties sensibles de l'homme se qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Luxus gronda Part et emmene l'autre folle avec toi ! Il se rapprocha de Mira mais la pauvre était dans tombé dans les pommes.

Quelques minutes plus tard Luxus arriva en catastrophe au restaurant quitté auparavant Wendy vite Mira a besoin de ton aide ! Suffoca Luxus a bout de souffle

-Oui ! Wendy s'éxécuta

Tous étaient à la villa. Mirajane et Laxus avaient étés soignés par Wendy. Ils avaient ainsi raconté leurs rencontre avec Flare. Rhaa elle paye rien pour attendre cette salope qui à fait pleurer Lucy s'était exclamé Natsu

Plus tard, Lucy et Wendy étaient assise sur le bord de la piscine et elles comtemplaient les étoiles Qu'est ce que tu voulait savoir ? Demanda gentiment le blonde

-T'as fait comment pour savoir que tu aimais Natsu ? Bredouilla la petite bleue

-Je sais pas ça fait tout seul

-Ah... soupira la dragon slayer

-Alors t'aimes qui ? Demanda la blonde dans un clin d'œil

-J'ai jamais que j'éta-

-Dit.

-Ok, je pense tout le temps à lui, quand il me parle je rougit et je le trouve trop craquant bégaya la bleu plus que génée

-Roméo hein ?

-Comment t'as fait ? Pour savoir ? Questionna la jeune fille

-Logique. Et je te promets de rien dire d'accord ? Conclua la blonde

-Merci

Lucy monta dans sa chambre et Wendy fit de même. Il était tard mais Lucy aspirait quand même à prendre un bain. Elle se glissa dans son bain bien chaud et un trouble fête entra...

* * *

**Alors ça vous à plu ?****Vous pensez que c'est qui le trouble fête ?**  
**Les paris sont ouverts ^0^**

**A+ pour le prochain chapitre**


	4. Vous ! Quoi moi !

**Bonjour, bonsoir me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! **

**Je tenais à remercier Crazy Tail, Faairy Ice, Yume-Yuna, Xelynna et les autres qui m'ont donné leurs avis ! Et je te remercie beaucoup Manguinette !**

**Bonne lecture ( j'ai fais attention aux fautes d'orthographe c'te fois ^^)**

* * *

Lucy monta dans sa chambre et Wendy fit de même. Il était tard mais Lucy aspirait quand même à prendre un bain. Elle se glissa dans son bain bien chaud et un trouble fête entra. Natsu. Heureusement, la mousse empêchait à Natsu de voir Lucy nue. Enfin, il l'avait déjà vue nue à plusieurs reprises.

-Natsu ! s'indigna la blonde

-Quoi ? moi aussi je veux prendre un bain !

-Mais t'aurais pu attendre que j'ai fini quand même !

-Non, tu mets trop longtemps fit Natsu d'un air accusateur

Il commença à se déshabiller sous le regard médusé de Lucy qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.

-arg ! stop ! s'écria lucy.

Natsu était en caleçon

-Quoi ?

-Ralala… soupira lucy.

Natsu prit le ralala pour un oui, alors sans plus attendre il se glissa dans le bain. Il s'approcha de Lucy et l'embrassa.

-Heureusement que la baignoire est assez grande pour deux s'exclama le chasseur de dragon

-…

-Quoi ? ça te déplait que je sois ici ? demanda le rosé, qui avait l'air véxé

-Non pas du tout ! c'est juste que tu te déshabille sans moi comme ça sans aucun gêne ! ironisa la blonde

-Bah je vois pas pourquoi je devrait être gêné. Après tout on est ensemble.

-Tu marques un point là.

C'est ce que Lucy aimait chez Natsu, son innocence. Ils étaient les derniers debout mise à part Gérald et Erza qui étaient en plein dilemme.

-Alors faudrait peut-être leurs dire pour nous 2, ponctua Erza

-Mouai… on verra ça demain d'accord ?

Jellal embrassa Erza. Il commença à lui tripoter la poitrine, et défit les boutons de son chemisier... La suite est confidentielle.

**...இ...**

Le lendemain, ils étaient de nouveau à la plage. Wendy, Roméo jouaient au ballon comme des gosses de 3 ans. Erza et Mira faisaient une séance de bronzage. Levy, Gajil, Jubia, Grey et Jellal jouaient au volley. Quand aux exceeds ils faisaient des châteaux de sables. Natsu et Lucy se baladaient mains dans la main le long de la plage. Ils firent une rencontre des plus improbables.

-Yukino ! s'exclama Lucy

-Lucy-sama !

-Natsu-san rajouta un blond aux yeux lavandes

-Toi ! fit Lucy surprise

-Vous êtes le sabeurs toussent ! dit Natsu

-Non plus maintenant, nous sommes des belles petites Fées ricana Sting

-La guilde à été dissoute après les grands jeux magiques rajouta Rogue

-Ah…

-Au fait Natsu-san, c'est ta femme la blonde ?

-Ouais et alors ? grogna Natsu

-Non, pour savoir répondit le blond dans un grand sourire machiavélique

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la piscine sous le soleil chaud d'un début d'après midi. Erza monta sur une des tables. Les autres la regardaient avec une expression surprise scotché au visage.

-Ecoutez tous ! commença Erza

-Nous avons une chose importante à vous dire, continua Jellal

-Nous allons pas y aller par 4 chemins

-Oh ! fit un Natsu impatient de savoir la nouvelle

-Erza et moi nous-

-Vous allez vous marier ? S'exclama Mira

-Non, mais on est ensembles conclua Erza, avec de légères rougeurs sur les joues

-Chouette !

-Félicitations

-Un autre nouveau couple !

Tous étaient heureux. Wendy ne savait pas comment faire sa déclaration à Roméo. Levy avait le même problème, elle ne savait pas comment l'annocer à Gajil. Quand à MIrajane depuis sa rencontre avec Flare elle avaient des sentiments pour Luxus qui étaient entrain de naitre

En plein milieux de la nuit, Levy se mit à hurler, a trembler de tout son corps. Gajil qui était à coté ne savait pas comment réagir. Il voyait qu 'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, alors, il la saisit par les épaules, et la secoua. Elle se débattait. Alors il la secouait toujours plus fort. Elle hurlait toujours Hé la crevette ! lança-t-il. En entendant la voie du dragon d'acier elle sorti de son monde. Elle ne pleurait plus, en revanche elle se débattait et tremblait toujours.. Il en avait marre. Alors il décida d'employer la méthode forte. Il l'embrassa. La mage des mots sursauta à ce contact.

- qu'Est-ce qui t'as pris ? Demanda Gajil

- C'est plûtot toi qu'est ce qu'il t'as prit ?! Répliqua la mage des mots secouée.

- Alors, reponds

- Désolé j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar bredouilla-t-elle

- Groombl.

Il l'embrassa encore pour la plus grande surprise de la petite bleue qui avait peur que son cauchemar se soit transformé en fantasme.

**...இ...**

Le lendemain matin, la petite bleue ne put s'empécher de raconter les évènements de la veille, tous étaient surpris, mais ils étaient contents, pour la 'crevette'. Levy, avait peur de la réaction de Jett et de Droy quand elle leur annoncera la nouvelle.

Plus tard à la villa, tous vaquèrent à leurs occupations, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Carla était assise dans le sofa en compagnie de Lily et Happy

-tu veux du poisson Charles ? demanda l'exceed bleu en tenant un petit poisson aux reflets argentés dans les pattes

-Non, demande plutôt à Lily.

Pendant un cours instant, la petite chatte blanche, vit des images défiler sous ses yeux. Une prémonition. 'Natsu qui pleure, un homme blond sur une estrade, celle de la guilde ? Lisana avec un regard de pitié, les mains serrées sur le cœur. Ca veut dire quoi ça ?' se demanda Charlulu qui ne se sentait pas bien. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle vit les deux autres exceeds qui la regardait une lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans leurs prunelles comparables à la nuit.

-Ca va ? demanda Happy

-Oui, mais j'ai eu une prémonition bafouilla t'elle

-Une mauvaise ? demanda Lily la mine inquiète

-Oui.

Carla réfléchissait, elle essayait de rassembler les éléments, pour comprendre sa vision.

-Tu as vu quoi ? demanda gentiment le matou bleu

-Euh… Natsu qui pleure, Lisana attristée, et un homme blond sur l'estrade de la guilde. Mais je suis incapable de déterminer qui est cet homme

-Luxus ? proposa Lily

-Nan, il avait plus la carrure de Grey.

-Ben peut être que dans le futur Grey se fait teindre les cheveux en blonds… ricana Happy

-Pfff… S'exapéra Charlulu

-C'est bizarre

-Oui

-Je propose de ne pas le dire aux autres, ça les inquiéteraient pour rien...

-Oui ! je vais rejoindre Natsu ! termina le chat bleu.

Sur ce il déploya ses ailes comparables à celles d'un ange et se dirigea vers la piscine, il y trouverait sur ment son ami à la touffe rose, avec Lucy. Happy avait rejoint Natsu, Lily Levy, et Charlulu elle alla rejoindre Wendy. Elle lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre sur son lit.

-Roméo est à la douche ?

-Oui, j'y vais après repondit la petite bleue tout sourire.

( nda : Petite précision, dans toutes les chambres, il y a une salle de bain. Villa de riche...)

-Wendy ? appela Roméo

-Oui ?

-J'ai oublier mon T-shirt. Tu me l'apporter ? s'il te plait.

-Oui, tu veux lequel ? demanda t'elle pendant quelle se dirigeait vers la valise du jeune homme

-Le blanc

-Ok

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain ,et toqua. Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait d'ailleurs. Et pour cause, il avait beau avoir 13 ans et des poussières, il était déjà bien bâti (cause des rougeurs de Wendy). Elle lui refila son T-shirt. Il l'attrapa. Et l'enfila. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux, et une nouvelle fois Wendy rougissait.

-Wendy, ça va t'es toute rouge ?

-Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un peu chaud. Répondit celle-ci qui était couleur piment

-T'en est sur ? insista Roméo

Leurs visages étaient tous proches.

-Oui, oui.

-Ok si tu le dit, soupira le mage de feu.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle avait reprit ses teintes normales.

Leurs journée s'était bien passé, mis à part les quelques bastons et le vase casé. Mais que peut-on y faire ? C'est Fairy Tail après tout.

La lune en forme de croissant de lune luisait dans le ciel, qui était parsemé de petites étoiles toutes aussi brillantes les unes que les soir là, Natsu et Lucy étaient assis sur un banc non loin de la piscine. Scrutant tantôt le ciel, ou la mer qui était calme en cette nuit. Elle lui expliquait les différentes constellations. Il l'écoutait, puis il l'embrassa. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'or de lucy, elle dans ses cheveux roses. Il descendit une de ses mains qu'il faisait glissé le long du corps de lucy. Elle, elle laissa vagabonder ses mains le long du torse si bien dessiné de son compagnon quand celui-ci déposait des baiser dans le cou et sur le début de la poitrine de Lucy. IL s'arrêta un instant pour humé le doux parfum de sa partenaire. Et elle le repoussa violemment quand il lui enleva le débardeur. Celui-ci le prit mal.

- Mais Luce ! lâcha t'il sans doute vexé

- Désolé, mais je suis pas prête pour la suite... répliqua Lucy qui avait pris une teinte coquelicot

- Lucy...

- En plus j'ai froid... Je vais prendre un bain.

Elle parti en direction de la villa en priant pour que personne ne les ais vus... Natsu resta pantois et incrédule sur le banc, il ne comprenait pas ce qui allait pas chez Lucy, et surtout ce qu'ils allaient faire... Finalement le même scénario que l'autre soir se répéta, ils prirent leurs bain ensemble.

La belle blonde sortit du bain enroulée dans sa serviette, elle cherchait sa nuisette. Elle fouilla de partout, mais elle ne trouvait pas se qu'elle voulait. Elle sentait un regard brulant posé sur elle. Elle se retourna, et ce n'était autre Natsu qui la regardait ( ou qui la matait pour être plus exacte). Sur ce elle recommença la recherche de sa nuisette. Natsu s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

- Tu cherches quoi ?

- Ma nuisette

- Ce bout de tissu violet ?

- OUI

- Il est sous ton oreiller !

- Merde ! je l'avais pas vu !

Natsu se mit à sourire, Lucy enfila sa nuisette en vitesse et s'allongea sur le lit, et elle fut rejointe par Natsu qui l'embrassa langoureusement et la retourna de maniere a se retrouver au dessus de la blonde qui se mit à rougir.

- Natsu !

- Quoi ?

- Idiot ! Je t'ai dis quoi tout à l'heure ?

- Bah

Il l'embrassa encore, et entre deux souffle Lucy l'insulta d'idiot (n.d.a : aller savoir pourquoi...)

**...இ...**

Le lendemain matin Lucy fut réveille par une douce odeur de croissant. Quand elle émergea elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue, au milieu du lit. Puis elle se remémora les évènements de la veille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette pensée. Elle enfila un short en jean et un débardeur ocre, et descendit à la source de l'odeur. A la cuisine elle trouva ses amis ERza, Mirajane, Laxus, Luxus, Levy, Natsu et les exceeds. Elle alla s'assour à coté de Natsu, et elle demanda

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui répondirent t'il en cœur

- Et toi ? demanda Happy

- Bien merci lui répondit t'elle en souriant

- J'ai faim ! Râla Natsu

Lucy se mit à sourire. Puis elle remarqua que la petite bleue la regardait avec un regard interrogateur. Elle pointait son cou du doigt. Lucy ne comprenait pas. alors elle l'interrogea

- Qu'est ce qu'il ya Levy ?

- Hein ? Euh... euh... regarde ton cou fini t'elle par lâcher dans un murmure

Et la lucy tilta. Elle avait une marque violacé, trace de l'ancien passage de la bouche de Natsu. Alors elle se mit à rougir. Erza voulait en savoir plus, car oui elle avait compris ce que Levy avait dit à Lucy.

- Lucy vous avez fait quoi avec Natsu ?

La blonde se mit à rougir violemment.

- Rien... C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tenta la mage aux clés pour ce justifier

-Mais oui on te crois... Lâcha Mira

-...

- Pourquoi leur cacher la vérité demanda Natsu

- T'es vraiment sans aucun gêne !

- Vous êtes si mignons ! Ricana Happy

- Happy, je te faire bouffer tes moustaches ! Lança Lucy

- Ah Natsu, Lucy est terrifiante pleurnicha le petit matou

- Hé mais le plus ironique dans tous ça c'est que l'autre barbecue ne se conduise pas comme une brute avec Lucy ! Lança Grey qui venait d'arriver dans la salle

Natsu s'approcha dangereusement de Grey le poing en l'air, prêt à lui le mettre dans la face

- Tu me cherches le glaçon ?

- Nan, je disais juste que tu savais faire autre chose que tout casser !

Natsu grogna et Lucy se mit à rire suivie de ses camarades.

**...இ...**

Le surlendemain après un bain au sources chaudes, ils avait bouclé leurs valise et étaient partis en direction de la gare. Ils montèrent dans le train en direction de Magnolia. Et pour tous vous dire le retour à la guilde promettait d'être animé !

* * *

**Alors il vous à plu ?**

**Je suis désolé, mais j'ai pas mal de travail pour le lycée, du cou, j'ai moins le temps d'écrire... Mais je sais comment cette fiction va se terminer. Mais pas d'inquiétude, seule la partie vacance est terminée. La partie 'souffrance' commencera bientôt. Parce que qui dit guilde, dit Lisana, Sting et les autres ^^**

**Bref à la prochaine et merci de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :3**

**PS : J'ai préparé un fic spécialement pour Noël !**


End file.
